Slave
by imcharmed1
Summary: Set in modern time were slavery wasn't abolished Mistress Brittany and slave Santana first time writing one of these. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Slave

Chapter 1

Silence came as soon as she entered the room, she knew it would happen, it always happens whenever she enters here, she very rarely comes to the auction house, she had been persuaded to come by another master saying that there was meant to be some really good ones this month but she had no need for another slave, she was determined to just sit there and watch.

"Mistress Pierce glad you took my advice and came" Master Evans said as she sat beside him, "there are some good ones today take a look" he said as he handed her the flyer.

She looked down at the flyer **All new and willing slaves for sale** was the heading nothing creative just straight to the point not that it mattered people were only interested in the sale itself.

The bell rang and silence again filled the room she looked to the stage and watched as Master William signalled for the slaves to be brought on, chains wrapped around hands and feet two rows of them stood with heads bowed to the floor. She looked over each of them all indeed seemed new apart from one dark haired tanned girl at the end of the second row, she was thinner than the rest her clothing was torn and dirty with patches of blood stains on them.

"Not all new" she muttered,

"Shame about that one she won't get brought" Master Evans said,

"She will go back to Master William and live the rest of her life there" she replied as the auction began.

"First up is Sebastian Smythe twenty four years old a strong and willing slave we will start the bidding at 400 hundred pounds" Master William shouted.

She watched as the paddles went up, "700 pounds" came from the back of the room she turned and saw it was from Master Hudson.

"700 hundred going once, going twice, sold to Master Hudson", Will shouted and moved the slave to the other side of the stage.

She watched as each one past until it came to the tanned skinned girl "here we have Santana Lopez twenty years old will start bidding at 300 pounds" he shouted.

"She's not new" Mistress Sylvester stated.

"My apologies she may have been touched but she is still a keen worker I will reduce bidding to 50 pounds" Will Replied qiuckly.

"50 pounds" a shout came out.

"50 pounds to Master Abram's will anyone go to 60 pounds" Will shouted.

Bidding went back and forth "300 pounds" Abram's shouted,

"300 pounds anyone wishing to go 400 pounds" Will shouted, she looked around no one seemed interested the girl was going to go to Master Artie Abram's one of the evilest Masters in the country.

"300 pounds going once, going twice" "2000 pounds" She shouted before William could finish, eyes all looked towards her, she didn't know what made her shout out she just had to stop Abram's from getting her.

"2000 pounds to Mistress Pierce, any willing to go to 2100 pounds" Will shouted.

"Not worth it" Abram's muttered.

"2000 pounds going once, going twice sold to Mistress Pierce" Will bellowed.

"You going to regret buying that one she looks like trouble" Master Evans said as he stood up to leave.

"We will see" she replied sitting back in the chair; she waited for everyone to leave before going up to the stage.

"Ah Mistress Pierce it's a pleasure, don't see you here that often" William said smiling at her as he watched her come down the steps towards him.

She saw his smile and grimaced "I suggest you wipe that smile off your face William pleasantries was not one of your greatest strengthens and I'm sure you would hate to keep your wife waiting, wouldn't want to have to explain why you were late now would we" she replied smirking it was a known fact that William was submissive to his wife in every way, he would always deny it but after being caught in rather compromising position with a paddle he didn't have a chance.

Will's smile atomically turned into a scowl "that will be 2000 pounds Mistress Pierce" he replied.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her purse and took out Forty 50 pound notes and handed them to him, he took the money and walked in the other direction, she turned to look and the dark haired girl her head stilled bowed looking at the floor hands and feet still chained "I will needs keys for these" she said looking at one of the workers pointing at the chains, he nodded and went off to fetch the keys. She walked in front of the girl "look up" she said, the girl slowly raised her head, she took in the girls features she was beautiful even with the bruises she landed on her eyes deep chocolate orbs which showed plenty of fear but she could detect a little bit of hope still in them.

"Follow me" she ordered, Santana followed without hesitation. Heels clicked on the steps as she went down followed by pattered feet that splashed in the puddles behind her, she took out her keys and unlocked her range rover, she opened the passenger door "hands up" she stated, Santana atomically lifted them, she un locked the chains "get in" she gestured to the car, Santana climbed in and buckled up, She shut the door and went round to the driver's side placed her bag on the back seat and buckled her seat belt, she took one more look at her new slave before driving off .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"How long have you been a slave Santana?" Brittany asked.

"Ten years Mistress" she replied "I became a slave when my parents died, they owed a lot of money and I was sold into slavery to settle their debts as I had no other way of repaying the money".

She nodded her head in acknowledgement and continued to stare ahead, "what are you good at?" Brittany asked.

"I can do housework Mistress cooking and cleaning also garden work" Santana replied.

"I already have slaves that do that for me how are you with working with animals?" she asked.

"I have worked with some animals before mainly in kennels and stables, I did some work for Master Schuester which he gave his approval on Mistress" she replied.

"Very well then you will work in my kennels and stables, is that ok with you?" she asked.

"Yes thank you Mistress" she replied.

"You're welcome Santana", Brittany replied while turning onto a gravel path.

It wasn't long till they reached tall wooden gates, they stopped by a little box to the side of the path Mistress Pierce open her window and typed in a code and within seconds they gates opened, she closed her window and continued in "I will give you the code tomorrow Santana when we go through your contract" she said while looking at her.

"Yes Mistress" she replied.

Santana looked out the window as they drove down the driveway; each side had beautiful flowers down the edge and behind each side were two massive lawns which lead into a forest that surrounded the house.

Pulling up at the house Santana gazed up at it she thought she had seen big houses before but this was a mansion it looked from the outside that it had at least four floors if not more.

"Santana follow me" Brittany said snapping Santana out of her gaze.

Santana turned and followed Brittany into the house, she watched as Brittany took off her coat and hung it up and slid off her shoes, as they moved a little more into the hallway Santana gasped "It's beautiful" she said before she could stop the words coming out of her mouth, "I'm sorry for speaking out of turn Mistress please forgive me".

"It's ok Santana" Brittany replied, they moved into another room the kitchen Santana saw,

"Good evening Kurt, good evening Blaine" Brittany said addressing the two men in the room, "Where is Tina?"

"Good evening Mistress" they both replied stepping towards there Mistress.

"Tina will be down shortly Mistress she was just putting away the clothes that had finished drying" one of the boys replied Santana was not sure which was which yet.

No sooner had he said it Tina appeared "Good evening Mistress" she said.

"Good evening Tina" Brittany replied to the girl.

" I would like to introduce you all to someone this is Santana she will be living with us from now on, she will be working in the kennels and stables" she said "Santana this is Tina, Kurt and Blaine" she pointed each one out.

"Hi" they all replied

Santana gave a small hi back they seemed really nice though looks can be deceiving.

"Tina could you please draw Santana a bath, Blaine can you please grab some extra clothes from the linen cabinet, Kurt you can continue making dinner, Santana follow me please" Brittany stated.

They all nodded and went to do what was asked, Santana followed Brittany up the stairs, she looked up indeed the house had four floors, she followed Brittany into a room on the second floor, "this will be your room Santana" Brittany said showing Santana her room.

Santana looked around the room had a double bed, bedside cabinet with lamp chest of draws, wardrobe and a desk, Santana couldn't believe what she was seeing no slave was allowed this much luxury, surely she must be in the wrong room, "Thank you Mistress, but I am a slave surely slaves are not entitled to this amount of luxury" Santana replied immediately bowing her head she didn't wish to disrespect her Mistress "I'm sorry Mistress I didn't mean to sound ungrateful".

Brittany looked down at the girl in front of her and gave a soft chuckle "its ok Santana" she replied, "come let's get you cleaned up".

They headed down towards the bath room, once inside Brittany told Santana to sit on the chair she doubled checked the water when Tina told her it was done.

"Tina will you wash Santana for me please", Brittany asked.

"Of course Mistress", Tina replied laying out the clothes Blaine had brought in.

"Santana come here please" Brittany said "get undressed please".

Santana swallowed and with shaky hands started to undress herself, Brittany watched as she did looking at the girls beaten body, she was nothing but skin and bones "how did you get those marks Santana?" she asked.

"From Master Schuester Mistress" she replied.

"Why did he beat you?" Brittany asked looking straight at her.

"Because I spoke out of turn Mistress" she replied looking down.

Brittany nodded and moved towards the cupboard and took out a box and laid it next to the clothes, "Tina when you have finished washing Santana please apply the medicine here to her cuts" she stated.

"Off course Mistress", she replied.

"Santana I am going to leave you with Tina now she will take great care of you then when you are finished I will see you downstairs for dinner ok" Brittany said.

"Yes Mistress" Santana replied.

Santana watched as Brittany left the room closing the door behind her, "come let's get you in the bath, you will feel much better once we get you clean" Tina said from behind her, she turned to face the bath and climbed in, Tina moved slowly over to her, "I'm going to start by washing your hair is that ok?" she asked.

Santana nodded and allowed her to start washing her hair, she closed her eyes and began to relax she had always loved her hair being played with it reminded her of when her mother used to brush her hair she would always beg her to do it for 5 minutes longer to prolong the enjoyment. Once Tina had finished with her hair she moved down to wash her body Santana stiffened when she wiped the cloth over her back "It's ok I promise I'm not going to hurt you, you are safe here" she said. Santana relax her body slightly, "Mistress is a kind Mistress not like other Mistress and Masters she never hits or beats as punishments" Tina stated "she will not hurt you".

"What punishments do you get?" Santana asked letting her imagination run wild at work other horrid and humiliating punishments she could be put through.

"We will have privileged items taken from us or would be made to work on a Sunday or we could be confined to our room for the day" Tina replied.

"Will she take away food?" Santana asked.

"No, taking away food is never a punishment, you will always get to eat don't worry about that even if you are confined to your room food will be brought to you" Tina replied, "come let's get you dry and dressed".

Santana stood up carefully and slowly got out of the bath, she allowed Tina to dry her body, "this may sting a little" she said as she started to apply the cream to her cuts, tears came to her eyes as Tina applied the cream her grip on the sink turned her knuckles white, once it was done she relaxed her grip "you did really well Santana I'm sorry it hurt so much" she said.

"It's ok, thank you for applying it" Santana replied.

"My pleasure" Tina said "come let's get you in these clothes and down to the kitchen".

Once dressed Santana followed Tina down the stairs to the kitchen, when she entered she found Kurt and Blaine sat at the table talking and laughing, "come sit here" Kurt said addressing Santana when he noticed her standing there "no need to be shy we don't bite"

She smiled at him and took a seat "Mistress says you are to eat until you are full and when you are done you are to go see her in her study" Blaine states placing a bowl in front of her filled to the brim with macaroni and cheese.

After two helpings she was sufficiently filled "come I will take you to Mistress Study" Kurt said.

Santana followed Kurt out of the kitchen and down the long hallway to the bottom, he knocked on the door on the end, "come in" Brittany's shouted from the other side.

Santana followed Kurt inside "I have brought Santana to you Mistress", Kurt said.

"Thank you Kurt" Brittany said "have a seat Santana"

Santana walked over and sat down in the chair opposite Brittany as Kurt left the room, "did you enjoy your dinner Santana?" Brittany asked "did you have enough to eat?"

"Yes Mistress, it was lovely, thank you Mistress" Santana replied.

"That's quite alright Santana you will always have three meals a day here and I want you to eat until you are full for all of them, I want you to be healthy and a start to that is making sure you eat and drink enough" Brittany stated.

"Yes Mistress" Santana replied.

"Tomorrow I will have Kurt give you a haircut and either a wax or shave depending on which you are more comfortable with and then in the afternoon we will go through your contract is that ok?" Brittany said.

"Yes Mistress" Santana replied.

"Very well then" Brittany replied "I think it would be best if you go to bed now as it will be lights out soon and I believe you are in need of a goodnights rest do not worry about getting up early in the morning as its Sunday which is your day off".

"Yes Mistress, thank you Mistress" Santana said standing up a walking to the door, "goodnight Mistress".

"Good night Santana" Brittany replied.


End file.
